


Liar

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Deuce meets Luffy
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Liar

Ace was a liar. 

Deuce meeting Ace’s little brother after Marineford, it hurt.

He had clearly tried to heal --the kid didn’t cry when someone mentioned his brother, but the wound was still fresh, two years later. Well, not the physical wound on his chest, but the internal wound.

He clearly remembered Ace opening up to him and telling him about Sabo, and his promise to Luffy.

That he would never die.

If Deuce’s own life weighted down on him, he couldn’t begin to imagine how it must’ve hurt Luffy having Ace break that promise.

Luffy thought he had lied.


End file.
